FK Cinderella
by KayJune
Summary: All, I have to say is Fk you, Cinderella. Stepsisters are beautiful as freaking hell and talented too. Step mom is a drunken old hag that is in charge of the world's richest and powerful clan. My prince charming thinks I am an annoying pink haired girl. So it wasn't love at first sight. I am average looking nothing to make you look twice except for my pink hair. So yeah, fkyou.
1. Chapter 1

Fuck Cinderella

Full Summary:

All I got to say is Fuck You, Cinderella for the false hope of having a fairytale life. For one, my stepsisters aren't ugly or talentless. They are fucking beautiful, talented, and elegant while I am an average looking girl. Nothing to make you look twice except for my pink hair. Second, my stepmom is a drunken old hag that is in power of the richest and most powerful clan ever. Third, my Prince Charming thinks I am an annoying pink-haired girl. So I guess it wasn't love at first sight. Also, I hate cleaning and doing laundry. So yeah, fuck you Cinderella.

**Coming soon!**


	2. Fuck this Movie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Cinderella

Fuck Cinderella

"_Fuck this movie."_

Sakura's POV

**RING  
R-R-R-IIINNGGG**

I smacked my hand down onto the off button and lifted myself off of my comfy pillow. Yeah, I don't wake up to little blue birds singing to me in the morning. I pushed my blanket off of me and walked up to my window. I pushed the curtains so the morning light could come in.

"Oh shit, it burns!" I moaned as I squeezed my eyes shut. I turned my head sideways and rushed to my closet. I opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the sun light. I grabbed my school uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt and a red and black checkered skirt. I added my own flares to it; I added a slit on both sides of the skirt and made it mid-length. I also cut off the sleeves but kept the cuffs.

I changed into the uniform and went to my bathroom that I had to share with my stepsisters. I hope I was early enough that I wouldn't have to bump into them. But fate wasn't on my side, as I saw my stepsister Karin doing her makeup.

"Morning, Sakura." She said in a cheery voice that makes me want to choke her.

"Eh, morning Karin." I said as I walked with a slight slouch.

"Sakura, you know better to than walk with a slouch." There, she did it again. She always points out everything I am doing wrong.

"Gomen." I replied as I straightened out my posture so she won't get all prissy.

"No problem, just looking out for you." She said with a big grin. I rolled my eyes and I brushed my teeth.

I looked over to Karin as she finished up her makeup. She looked really pretty. Her uniform was elegant and intact unlike mine. Her red mid-back length hair was curled and had a black clip. When, she wears makeup it makes her look more stunning without it, but when I wear makeup I look like a clown on drugs.

She had her contacts on instead of her glasses. She wore three-inch black heels with little red bows on the front. Overall, she looked elegant and beautiful. I finished brushing my teeth and started to work on my waist length pink hair. I styled my hair into a ponytail and placed my red headband onto my head. I looked at myself in the mirror mentally comparing myself to Karin.

I look like one of the girls who have a bad rep and you wouldn't want near you kids at all. Where my future boyfriend's mother would want to kick me out the second she would see me. The girl where girlfriends would keep their boyfriends on a leash. I didn't put on any makeup and slipped on my black converse.

I looked like a disgrace compared to Karin. She was elegant, formal, and beautiful while I am a mess and average looking. I went downstairs fast as I could because this stomach isn't going to fill itself. I zoomed into the dining room where I found my other stepsister, Hikari, eating her scones with soup. I leaned against the doorway even though I couldn't see her full outfit; it didn't stop me from comparing myself to her.

Her silver-colored hair that was waist length was put into an elegant up do. She was wearing the school uniform with white flats. Even with her simple look, she would still look better than me. I moved from the door frame to a seat across from her. My breakfast was two pancakes and five sausages. Hey, a girl needs her protein!

I drowned my pancakes with syrup. As I looked up, I saw a bit of Hikari's disgusted face. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Sakura, a lady must have a proper diet."

'Fuck that shit,' I thought but I just shrugged and proceeded to eat my delicious breakfast. I looked up at the clock, happy that it was time to go to school. I finished up the last of pancakes and grabbed my black and red backpack from beside my foot.

"I'll see you at school, Hikari." I said as I walked towards the front door.

"Bye, Sakura."

"Bye." Yeah, we all leave at different times. They leave later than me because I walk and they take cars. I walked on the cement while humming a tune that sounded like 'Mary had a little Lamb'. I was too busy humming to myself that I didn't notice a presence behind me.

"BOO!"

I jumped and screamed, "AHHH MOTHERFUCKER!" I hit my attacker with my backpack in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SAKURA?!" My attacker yelled out in pain. I looked down to see Kiba clutching his right cheek.

"Your fault, asshole." I said with a smirk.

"How troublesome." I looked up to see my best guy friend in the universe, Shikamaru, from the Nara clan. I squealed and ran towards him into an embrace.

"Hey, what about me?!" Kiba yelled.

"Hey, your fault for scaring innocent girls like that!" As I let go of Shika-kun and kicked Kiba in the butt.

"Troublesome, let's go to school already." I linked my arm with Shikamaru's and walked off leaving Kiba on the cement sidewalk.

"WAIT UP!" Kiba ran up to my side and panted heavily.

**XxXxXx**

Karin's POV

I arrived to school in my red Mercedes and parked. I stepped out of the car seeing my fan club shouting out affection. I nodded and tried to find my friends. I saw my friend, Ino, talking to Tenten, another friend, with Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and Neji. Sasuke-kun is a God! He has this cute mysterious aura around him and I am hoping to make him mine.

I pushed through my fan club and walked over to them. "Hey, you guys." I greeted.

"Hey Karin." Tenten and Ino responded.

"Hey Red." Naruto greeted in return as he gave me a big grin.

"Hn." Sasuke said as I looked at him with heart shaped eyes.

"Senju." That was Neji's reply. I nodded to respond and went to stand by Sasuke-Kun.

"Hey, Karin. Isn't that your stepsister Sakura over there?" Tenten asked as she pointed to Sakura with her best friends, the smoker and the dog-lover.

"Yeah, she is such an embarrassment. She isn't being elegant like ladies should be." I responded as I glared at her. Sakura was sitting in between the smoker's legs and leaning against his chest as dog-lover was sitting across them.

"I bet she is fucking them both." Ino said, but was that jealousy I see in her eyes?

"Hey, don't talk about Sakura-Chan like that!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sakura-Chan is the best especially as our baseball manager. And she is just best friends with both of them like the two bastards and I are to you guys."

"Hn. Who cares?" I looked over to Sasuke-Kun and sighed dreamily.

"Come on Tenten, I will walk you to class." Neji called over to Tenten. Tenten nodded dumbly and walked with Neji to homeroom.

"We might as well go to." Ino said as she glared once more in Sakura's direction and followed behind the two love birds.

**XxXxXx**

Sakura's POV

"Shika-Kun and Kiba-Kun, what position do you guys think you will get this year?" I asked as I leaned against Shika-Kun's chest.

"What a drag, possibly center field or troublesome third basemen."

"Probably second base or catcher. So Saki, do you think you will ask to be the team's manager again?" Kiba said as he played with the grass.

"Of course! I love baseball and that means we get to spend more time together. And so I don't have to be stuck home with my stepsisters." I exclaimed as I did some weird gestures to emphasize it.

"Damn troublesome, calm down." I sighed as I leaned against his chest again.

"Damn, it is too hard." Kiba moaned as he tried to get something out of his backpack. I burst out laughing as Kiba gave me a puzzled look.

"That's what she said!" I exclaimed and Kiba burst out laughing too.

"You guys are perverts." Shikamaru sighed as we looked at him with wide-eyes.

"We are not! We just think differently." I reasoned as Kiba nodded rapidly.

"Come on, it is time for us to get to homeroom." Shikamaru said as he got up and helped me up from the ground.

"I'll race you guys!" I yelled as we ran off to homeroom. We burst through the doors panting heavily and walked over to our seats in the back.

"I won!" Kiba proclaimed and I was too tired to argue with him so I will let him just think he won.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he laid his head onto my shoulder tired.

"I'm hungry." I complained to Kiba.

"So?" He asked.

"So?! Asshole, give me some food!" I yelled at him.

"Why do you always think I have food?" Kiba asked as he gave me a puzzled look. I gave him the 'Really, Asshole?' look.

"I saw you trying to get your box of sweets out of your backpack earlier."

"Fine, Pinky."

"Shut up dog-boy." I said as he handed me a chocolate bar. I hurriedly ate it before Kakashi-sensei entered the classroom.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and I yelled at our sensei as he sweat-dropped with the rest of the class.

"You see I was helping-."

"LIES, LIES!" Naruto and I screamed and we exchanged looks. Soon, we burst out laughing as the class sweat-dropped again.

"Troublesome, sit the fuck down." Shika-Kun said as he pulled me down into my seat. He laid his head onto my arm and drifted off into a nap.

"Aw, isn't he cute when he sleeps?" I asked Kiba but Kiba didn't a get a chance to answer as I screamed. "FUCKING ASSHOLE, SHIKA-KUN! STOP DROOLING ALL OVER MY ARM!" I pushed him off of me and he woke up on the ground.

"Sakura, detention for not acting lady-like and using vulgar language." Kakashi-sensei said as he read his perverted book.

'I bet he is a pedophile.' I thought to myself.

**'That will probably explain the perverted books.' **My inner replied.

'Oh shit, it is you!'

**'I am in you.'**

'HAHAHAH! That's what she said.'

**'HAHAHAHAHA! I GET IT! Well, I have to go, bye.'**

"Man, I have history after homeroom." I groaned as I banged my head against Shikamaru's arm.

"Well, at least you don't have Spanish next." Kiba reasoned as he banged his head against the table top.

"I swear Mrs. Sanchez hates my guts." I said as I glared at the thought of the she-devil.

"Troublesome, I have art."

"Are you going to make me an art piece?" I said with my puppy-dog eyes.

"Saki, really? I am lazy majority of the time and you think I would give that up to make you a mediocre gift?"

"Yes, because you love me so much that you would do anything for me." I said with sheer confident.

"Where the fuck do you live?" Shikamaru asked as he gave me a shocked face. I huffed and glared at him before punching him in the arm. "Aw, Saki you know I love you." He pulled me into a hug.

"Where is my love?" Kiba whined.

"Oh, it is you." I said with fake disgust. I inwardly laughed as he gasped and clutched his shirt where his heart should be. "Aw, Kiba you know I am playing." I said as I pulled away from Shikamaru to hug Kiba.

"Wow, Saki, that hurts that you would do that to me." He said in mock pain as he returned the embrace.

"Oh shut up, you big ball of love." I said.

**XxXxXx**

Sakura's POV

I walked down the halls ignoring the stares of my fellow peers. I made it to the history room where Asuma-sensei was teaching. I went to go sit in the back so I would be able to use my phone or doodle without being caught so easily. I set my backpack in front of me so it was under my desk. It was easier to get to that way.

By the looks of it, I was pretty early since the passing bell hasn't ringed yet. I grabbed my history notebook and a lead pencil. I hate using those stupid regular pencils because my penmanship looks horrible with writing with them.

Soon, the class was filled up and I found myself sitting in the middle of Shino and Chouji. They are pretty cool and I kind of know both of them pretty well because they are close friends of Kiba-Kun and Shika-Kun.

"Okay, class we are going to take notes on Shinobi." Asuma-sensei's loud voice filled my ears.

I started to take some notes but got kind of bored so I started to make a little list on Cinderella.

**Reasons to fuck the movie Cinderella**

**My stepsisters aren't ugly **_(Damn it)_

**They can actually sing **_(and dance, and do karate, and etc.)_

**My Stepmother actually loves me more than her own daughters **_(This probably isn't that bad)_

**I don't even think my Prince Charming knows who I am **_(except for being an annoying girl)_

**I actually have human friends instead of animals **_(also not that bad)_

**My real mom didn't die of a sickness **_(She ran off with her pimp…she was a whore)_

**I hate doing chores **_(Really, Cinderella? Nobody has that much fun doing chores)_

**I don't have a fairy godmother **_(Unless you count the witch inside of me)_

**I hate cats **_(I can't be that nice to a cat like Cinderella and not take the dog's side. I love dogs)_

**Oh and I am not a princess** _(It would be lovely, but it is the truth)_

There I came up with ten reasons why to fuck the movie Cinderella in my opinion. "Hey Chouji, can I have some chips?" I asked the "pleasingly plump" boy right next to me. He gave me a weird look before handing me ONE chip, just ONE!

'Stingy asshole,' I thought as I put the chip into my mouth without Asuma-sensei seeing. I gave Chouji a smile to show that I was thankful for one chip that he was forced to give me. I looked at my Cinderella list and smiled. I looked back up to take some notes onto a different sheet. I will probably ask Shino after class to borrow his notes since I didn't get majority of it.

"Okay, who could answer my question of who a Shinobi is?" Asuma asked and nobody raised their hands. I hoped someone would volunteer so I won't get chosen. "Sakura, you could tell us."

'Oh Kami, fuck you!' I thought as I looked at Asuma-sensei. I have a feeling that he has something against me. "Well, a Shinobi is a person who has to endure whatever comes at them because they are ninja." I said in a not so confident way.

"Half-correct! A Shinobi is a person who has to endure in many situations that can lead them to their death or possibly not."

'Didn't I just fucking say that?!' I thought angrily as I clutched my lead pencil so hard that my knuckles were turning white.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Chouji asked me.

I thought 'What the fuck do you think?' But on the outside I gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged. Asuma-sensei does have something against me. Sad face, Sakura.

I started to write down the remaining notes on the board while Asuma-sensei drabbled on each term. Like what is charka and what is an element. Sometimes, I don't understand how Ino, Shika-Kun, and Chouji look up to him so much. He is a big pile poo, yep a big pile of poo.

I packed up my items and got ready to run out the door towards my freedom. And I don't have to be in the room with a big pile of poo. I turned towards Shino, "Hey Shino, could I borrow your notes?" I grabbed his notes on his desk and nodded. "Thanks Shino! I have a feeling this is a start of a beautiful, beautiful friendship. Even more beautiful than my relationship with Chouji." I whispered the sentence of Chouji to him.

"Okay class, don't forget to do page thirty in your reading notebooks and it is due Friday." Asuma-sensei announced as he clapped his hands and I ran out towards my freedom.

Wait, I forgot that I had to ask Shino when I should give him back his notes. Eh, I'll talk to him tomorrow. It isn't like he has something better to do anyway. I walked to my next class science that I have with my prince charming and my two best guy friends in the whole wide world.

For some reason, when I say prince charming it makes me sound like a freaking stalker. I frowned at the thought of being labeled as a brainless bimbo stalker fan girl. No offense to the tons of fan girls in the world. I just wonder how science is going to go I thought.

**Finally, the first chapter of Fuck Cinderella. I hope you guys like it and don't worry this isn't a ShikaSaku fanfic. It is one hundred percent SasuSaku with ShikaIno, NejiTen, KarSui, NaruHina. And possibly a special someone for Itachi-Kun. Oh and Gaara, Sai, and Hina will be here soon. Those loveable characters, especially the adorable Hina**

**Goal: 10 or 12 reviews**


	3. Get me out of hereNow!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Cinderella.

Fuck Cinderella

"_Get me out of here…NOW!"_

Sakura's POV

I walked down the hallway, ignoring my fellow peer's stares, to my science course. I entered the classroom and went to my assigned seat. I sat by Sasuke and it is a complete disaster because I don't get to sit by Shika-Kun! Shika-Kun sits by Ino from the Yamanka clan. I think she is pretty cool, but Shika-Kun thinks she is "too troublesome." Ino is actually a person I hold dearest to my heart even now and before she was Karin's best friend. Ino saved me from some bullies when we were younger and she even helped me throughout the ages.

I saw Shika-Kun arrive to class as he went to go sit by Ino in the first row. I sat in the last row and it pretty much sucks because I can't communicate with my best friend. I waved to him and he waved back before showing me his little art gift. I giggled into my hand because I hate my laugh even though Kurenai-Sensei thinks it is so adorable. I can't believe someone as sweet as Kurenai-Sensei is going out with the big pile of poo, Asuma-sensei.

I proceeded to take out my science notebook and my lead pencil. I heard the squeals of some girls in my class and rolled my eyes. Looks like my prince charming is here and I hope he is ready to work. Because he is going to do his share of the work even if he is my so-called "Prince Charming." He sat in his seat and gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes and nonetheless gave him a small smile. Hey, his devilish good looks got me this time.

"Okay, class-sssss we will be taking ssss-some notes on animals-sss." Orochimaru-sensei announced.

'He is a pedophile, even more than Kakashi-sensei.' I thought to myself with a shudder.

**'Well, he better not make a move on our Sasuke-kun!**' My inner replied as I rolled my eyes.

'Everyone knows that he has some huge crush on Sasuke. And Sasuke-kun really?! And you added "our" to it!'

**'So, but Orochimaru-sensei better keep his snake hands to himself though. Or we are going to have some problems.'**

I mentally scoffed at my inner's attitude and hurried on taking notes. I saw out of the corner of my emerald colored eyes that Sasuke was passing me a note. I opened it up and read the content:

**Hey, pinky. **

I replied back with a simple:

Emo-asshole.

**Annoying. **

I've been told. So what's up?

**Nothing. So are you going to try to be baseball manager again?**

Of course, Sasu-face!

**Hn. **

You did not just HN me!

**So your annoying and blind pinky. **

And you are emotionally constipated. So what position do you think you will be playing?

**Starting pitcher, backup shortstop, and backup first basemen. **

I assume that Naruto is going to get shortstop and Neji is going to get first basemen?

**I don't really care; I only care if we win the championship again.**

Wow, all about the winning huh?

**Hn. **

AGAIN WITH HN?!

**Hn. **

OMG! You are so freaking ugh!

The bell rung ending our note passing. I don't know if I should be happy or mad because I didn't get a chance to write down all of the notes and because Sasuke gave me a smirk and left me to throw away the notes. One of these days, I am going to kill him!

**'No, you won't**.' My inner said as I silently agreed that was the truth.

**XxXxXx**

Sakura's POV

I walked out of my bathroom fresh from the shower. I dried my hair with a teal colored towel until my hair was one hundred percent dry. I brushed my pink locks and left it down. I slipped on a white shirt that had the words, "Konoha Shinobi are the CHAMPIONS!" It also had "Nara" and the number 23 on the back with baseball. The shirt was slightly big and the shoulder sleeves would always hang off, but it doesn't matter because I wasn't going out or anything.

I slipped on some black tight booty shorts after my putting on my underwear and went to finish my homework. I copied down Shino's notes and realized I forgot to ask Shikamaru for the science notes. I grabbed my Galaxy S4 and went through my contacts. I hit the call button and wait for the person to answer.

I walked over to my bed and lay down on my stomach with my legs in the air crisscrossed.

"Hello?" A timid voice asked from the other line.

"HINATA! Oh my gosh, how long has it been since we last called each other?"

"Since yesterday, Saki."

"That is a very long time, don't get me wrong."

"Yeah okay, Saki. Anyway, how was your day?"

"'It was pretty well, except for Kiba scaring me in the morning and getting detention."

"How the fudge did you get detention?"

"Aw, how cute! You using word substitution for bad words. I got detention for not acting lady-like and using vulgar language."

"Didn't I say you need to act more lady-like?"

"Yes, but I didn't feel like it. It is always proper that or act like this. Don't you get tired of it?!"

"Sometimes, Saki, but that is how we are supposed to be coming from rich clans."

"I don't even come from a rich clan! I was forced into it!"

"Saki, you are probably over exaggerating now."

"I am not! The Haruno clan is a- wait, it isn't even a clan! It is just a mixture of people with the same last name with no money to it! My dad married some prominent clan leader probably just to use her money at first!"

"Saki, we both know that your dad loves Tsunade-sama so much."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway how is your pen pal?"

"Oh, he is just fabulous! He is super charming and sweet. He sends a hoard of butterflies in my stomach every time he replies."

"Sounds like someone is in love, anyway when are you moving down here?"

"In about a week or so. I can't wait to see you again!"

"Me too, I got to go. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I slipped on my cute bunny slippers and went downstairs because I was hungry. I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. Just as I was about to make my way to the kitchen, the stupid doorbell rings. I knew it couldn't be Kiba or Shika because I didn't call them or anything.

I walked over to the door and opened it up. I looked to see the faces of Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino. I knew how I looked: like a complete slut! My shoulder sleeves slipped off a while ago and I didn't have a bra on. My booty shorts rise up a little more. My hair was left down and swayed with the slight breeze.

"Damn." I heard Naruto and I slightly blushed.

"Come on in," I said with the blush evident on my face. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Karin invited us over for a movie night." Ino replied while showing a couple of movies and a big smile.

"On a school night?" I asked with my right eyebrow raised.

"We had nothing better to do." Sasuke answered instead. I nodded and closed the front door.

"So do you guys want anything?" I asked because might as well get something for them since I was going to the kitchen anyway.

"How about you?" Naruto asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled into my hand.

"Shut up Naruto, you pervert. Anyway, have a great movie night!" I said as I walked off to the kitchen and I swear I heard Naruto whistle.

I dialed Kiba's number and waited for him to answer me.

"Hello?"

"Kiba, do you and Shika want to hang out at the arcade with me right now?"

"Uh sure, but why?"

"Because Karin's friends are over and I don't feel like being alone with them."

"Oh okay, I'll ask Shikamaru then and I will pick you up in twenty?"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Bye."

I exited the kitchen but bumped into something hard. I looked up from my spot from the ground to the smirking face of the Uchiha. "So are you going to help me up or are you going to smirk at me all day?" I asked with a slight seductive tone to my voice.

"Hn." He replied as he grabbed my hand that I had put out and helped me up.

"Thanks, Sasu-sweets! Anyway, have a great movie night." I said as I winked and walked off to my room to get ready.

I didn't get far because Sasuke grabbed my wrist and tugged me face to face with him. "Who said you can leave?" He whispered huskily into my ear. I blushed heavily but I won't let him see.

"I said I could, unless you have a problem with that Sasuke-Kun?"

"I do have a problem with that."

"Too bad you can't do anything about it." I whispered into his ear and lightly moved my lips to his jaw line to his lips. We had a centimeter between us and I pulled away before he could kiss me. "Have a great movie, Sasuke-Kun." I said with a wink.

**'Dang, girl when did you get game?' **My inner asked.

'It comes naturally when I am around certain guys, I guess.'

**'Well, I LOVE it!'**

'Good, because you will be seeing a lot more of it.'

I quickly changed into a black blouse and white capris and slipped on my black and white converse. I left my hair down and grabbed my phone and purse. I check the time; it is about five more minutes until Kiba gets here with Shika. Might as well eat a little snack.

I hurriedly went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a buttermilk biscuit. I spread on some strawberry jam and took a bite out of it. It was so delicious and I finished it up. I went outside to check up on Karin and her guests.

They were watching "Warm Bodies" I believe. I wasn't really fond of the movie because it wasn't that interesting when you actually get to watch it and the previews are such lies. I heard the doorbell ring and entered the room where Karin was.

"Karin, I am going out."

"Okay, be safe." She said as she didn't look at me and did an "okay, you can leave" gesture with her right hand since her left hand was being used a chin rest.

"Wait! Saki, where are you going?" Naruto asked me.

"I am going to the arcade with Shikamaru and Kiba."

"Oh, have a great time then!" I nodded and waved goodbye. I ran to the front door and opened it.

"Finally! You know how cold it was out here, Saki?" Kiba asked me and yelled. I rolled my eyes and got into his mustang.

"Hey, Shika-Kun!" I greeted him.

"Hey." I rolled my eyes and waited until we arrived at the arcade.

**XxXxXx**

Shikamaru's POV

"I SAID WE SHOULD GET THE EXCLUSIVE PACK!" Sakura yelled with her angry face.

"NO, WE SHOULD GET THE PREMIUM PACK!" Kiba countered back, it looks like he wants an early death.

'What a drag,' I thought. 'How long have we been standing here?'

"FINE, WE WILL GET THE EXCLUSIVE PACK! JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Kiba pleaded as Sakura had a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"Finally, you guys are too troublesome!" I said as they pouted. I rolled my eyes and went to go sit down at random table as we waited for our pizza and wings.

"Here, now we could eat and then play some games." Sakura said as she and Kiba set down the plated of food. We ate for about ten minutes and left everything on the table.

"So who is ready to kick some arcade games' asses?" Sakura asked as she pumped her fist into the air.

"I AM, I AM!" Kiba responded by jumping up and down like a five year old. I smacked my hand to my face before following the two idiots to every game they wanted to play.

"Are we almost done?" I asked because I was tired and I need my sleep.

"Yeah, we just have to count up out tickets." Kiba answered as the two carried at least five thousand tickets in each hand. We came to the ticket munch thingy and waited in line. Who would of thought there were going to be so many people in the arcade on a school night.

"Kiba, I was thinking that we should combine our tickets." Sakura offered as dog-boy nodded his head rapidly.

"Yeah, then we could get more prizes!" Kiba declared.

"Really, you guys want more useless junk?" I asked as Kiba and Sakura pouted.

"It is not useless at all, Shika-Kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yea sure, but hurry up I am tired."

**XxXxXx**

Sakura's POV

I arrived home late and I am so tired. I unlocked the front door and locked it behind me. I rushed upstairs to my bedroom and changed into a large t-shirt and mid-thigh length shorts. I tied up my hair and went to bed after I put my phone on charge. I tucked myself in and let the slumber take over.

**Here is chapter two! **

**VeryLeNerd: Of course she has to be unladylike! I am trying to make sure not all of my characters are OOC but eh it is going to happen sometime. **

**Dumbrunette1234: I am glad you love it!**

**YamiHinata: Lol I love Sakura's dirty mouth too! Oh and to make things clear Ino and Karin do dislike Sakura but not really. I know that sounds confusing but you have to read on to understand what I am saying. **

**Aalc95: Hikari, the silver haired girl, does go to their school. But right now I am trying to focus on only Sakura. **

**Sasuke140: I am glad you love it! I will continue it, hopefully.**

**NaRcIsSiStlcAlLy In Love: I am starting to fall in love with ShikaSaku, but I kind of love it more as a friendship. I am glad you love it and I hoped you liked this update. **

**Soldaterikrig: Thanks for your compliment!**

**Goal: 18 or 20 reviews**


	4. Party Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Cinderella.

Fuck Cinderella

"_Party? Well, I am getting_

_Wasted tonight!"_

Sakura's POV

It was already Friday, damn the week went by fast, and here I sat in my last period class: reading. Sure, I love reading! I love reading signs, menus, medical textbooks, manga's, and (my favorite) fan fictions. I sat by Kiba-Kun with Naruto-Kun across from me with Tenten sitting next to him.

Tenten is one crazy-ass party girl and she has a thirst for weapons. I clicked the top of my pen several times because just two more minutes until I am free!

"Can you stop, Saki?!" Kiba half-yelled and half-whispered.

"Fine," I muttered back to him and he had a triumphant grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and placed my pen back down.

"Hey, you guys. I am hosting a party tonight and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?" Naruto told Kiba and I. We faced each other talking in our telepathy way.

"The most important question is; will there be booze?" Kiba asked and I nodded to agree with him.

"Of course! Who the fuck do you think I am?" Naruto responded with a bewildered look in his eyes.

"A blonde idiot." I replied as he fell down anime style. I giggled as Kiba chuckled.

"Well, are you guys going to go or what?" Tenten asked me since she doesn't like Kiba because of something last year.

"Yeah, totally. Only, if Shika-Kun could come too?"

"Sure." Naruto answered as he climbed back into his chair.

"Great, what time?" I asked cheerfully. It has been awhile since I've been to a party. It is the perfect place to calm down and have some fun.

"It starts at eight and ends in like midmorning." I nodded and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Here, write down your address." I said as I handed him the binder paper. He quickly wrote it down and handed it back to me.

"Great, I will see you tonight with Kiba and Shikamaru."

"Cool, cool." Naruto responded and soon the bell rung.

"Yes, the weekend could finally start." I stated and grabbed Kiba along with my backpack out the front door.

"Well, she is a happy camper." Tenten announced as Naruto nodded.

**XxXxXx**

Kiba and I waited out in the courtyard for Shikamaru so we could walk home together. I saw Shikamaru walked to us with his lazy slouch and books under his armpit with his lazy smirk too. I rolled my eyes.

"Finally, man! We waited two minutes! TWO MINUTES OF OUR PRECIOUS LIVES WAITING FOR YOUR LAZY ASS!" Kiba exclaimed and I quickly agreed.

"Amen!" I shouted with glee.

"You guys could have just left me." He said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I hate when you use that tone. Besides we would have been bad best friends if we left you." I reasoned with him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but nonetheless continued to walk in the direction of our homes.

"Wait up!" Kiba and I yelled as we ran towards him. For someone as lazy as him, he could walk pretty fast.

"Well, Kiba and I need to tell you something." I said as he looked at me. "We got invited to Naruto's party and was wondering if you wanted to go too?"

"I don't do parties besides I am busy remember?"

"Oh yeah, you have that uh tournament today."

"Yeah, and I have to get on the bus today. The trip is like seven hours."

"Fine, Kiba and I will just go to the party. But we will miss you Shika-kun!"

"Whatever, I will see you guys Monday." He said as he gave me a hug and bumped fists with Kiba.

"Bye!" I screamed as Kiba and I waved bye like idiots.

"Later, Saki. I will see you at the party. Call me if you need a ride though."

"Okay, see you then!" I walked into my house and went to the kitchen because I was starved. I grabbed a cookie and started to munch on it as I made my way to my room. I hurriedly did all of my homework and put everything away.

I grabbed my laptop and signed onto .

** Welcome back, SakiSlugPrincess. **

** The people who are online right now in your area:**

** RamenKing9**

** UchihaHn1**

** Ino-Pig**

** CrazyWeaponMistress**

** Glittery Innocence**

_**UchihaHn1 has requested to chat to you. **_

'That is odd; he never requested to talk to me before.' I thought.

_**SakiSlugPrincess: Hey**_

_** UchihaHn1: Hey**_

_** SakiSlugPrincess: So what is up?**_

_** UchihaHn1: Helping the dobe with his party. Are you going?**_

_** SakiSlugPrincess: Of course! Free Booze! **_

_** UchihaHn1: Wow, never thought of you as an alcoholic, pinky. I just hope the alcohol won't add more to your annoyance. **_

_** SakiSlugPrincess: Ha-ha, very funny Sasu-sweets. So I am guessing you are going too?**_

_** UchihaHn1: Of course. I have to or the dobe will have a fit. **_

_** SakiSlugPrincess: Yeah, Naruto and his fits aren't very pretty. **_

_** UchihaHn1: Yep just like you. **_

_** SakiSlugPrincess: Shuddup!**_

_** UchihaHn1: Is your sister coming to the party too?**_

_** SakiSlugPrincess: Correction, stepsister. And I don't know and I don't care. **_

_** UchihaHn1: I am hoping not, she is just as annoying as you pinky.**_

_** SakiSlugPrincess: Anyway, when is practice?**_

_** UchihaHn1: Monday. You are the manager; shouldn't you be on top of this already?**_

_** SakiSlugPrincess: I am sorry, gosh. I didn't hear Pervy-sage. Anyway I have to go get ready for the party. **_

_** UchihaHn1: Hn. Bye. **_

_** SakiSlugPrincess: Bye! Smiley**_

__SakiSlugPrincess changed her status to busy. And has logged off.

**XxXxXx**

I might admit it was pretty fun talking to him. I shut down my laptop and placed it back in my bedside table's drawer. I went to my closet and grabbed a black tight fitting dress that ending mid-thigh and was sleeveless. I grabbed my black two-inch heels and changed into them. I slipped on some fishnet fingerless gloves and made my way to the bathroom.

I curled my hair and clipped my bangs to the side. I added blush and red lipstick. I look pretty decent, I guess. I might as well call Kiba right now to come and get me. I went back to my room and grabbed my phone. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, this is Kiba. Sorry for not answering and shit. If you are the dog pound, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DOG. If you are not, just leave a message after the beep."

I rolled my eyes and hanged up. I don't like leaving voice messages. I don't know who to call to come and get me. Maybe I could ask Sasuke, but he might not want to. I thought, 'Fuck it, it is worth a try.'

I signed onto my KonohaChat account and looked for his username. Luckily, he was still on.

_**SakiSlugPrincess: Hey**_

_**UchihaHn1: Hi?**_

_**SakiSlugPrincess: SASU-CAKES! I need to ask you a favor. **_

_**UchihaHn1: Hn?**_

_**SakiSlugPrincess: I was wondering if you could come pick me up and take me to Naruto's Part.**_

_**UchihaHn1: No. **_

_**SakiSlugPrincess: Fine, asshole. **_

SakiSlugPrincess has deleted you from her contacts and has logged off.

I dialed Kiba's number again and luckily he answered this time. "Hey, Kiba."

"Sup, Saki?"

"Could you take me to Naruto's Party?"

"Yeah, I will pick you up in twenty."

"Okay, thanks Kiba!"

"No problem!"

"Okay, bye."

"Peace."

It was already eight o'clock when I called Kiba. Well, we could be fashionably late, I guess. I went to go sit in the living room watching random channels. I heard Karin coming downstairs and I looked around the corner. She was wearing a purple corset dress that ended at the end of her thighs. It had a puff skirt so when she twirls it would fly out. She was wearing black two inch heels. She styled her hair into an elegant up do.

I continued to watcher her as she opened the door for, I guess, her escort. I was beyond shock when I saw who was going to give her ride. There was Sasuke dressed in a black dress shirt, the two top buttons undone, with black jeans. He wore his black converse. I raised an eyebrow, 'Fucking asshole! So this is why he couldn't come and get me! And here I thought he disliked my stepsister too.' I thought up some vulgar words and continued to watch them.

She was smiling like an idiot while he had a blank face. They walked out the door and I guess they are on their way to the party. He could've just told me he was already taking my step-sister instead of bluntly telling me "no" and lying to me through a computer screen.

About fifteen more minutes of confused thinking and upset feelings, I heard the doorbell ring. I got up from the couch and turned off the television. I walked as fast as I could in heels. I opened the door to find a well-groomed Kiba in a gray dress-shirt with black jeans. He was wearing black converse and his shaggy hair was given a little bit more of a mess to make him look sexier.

"Hey," I greeted him as we walked out of the house to his car.

"Hey, so you ready to PAR-TAY?!" He exclaimed as we climbed into his mustang.

"Of course, I need to get some booze into my system, and I mean now!"

"Great, so do you have the address?" I face-palmed myself and looked at him with sheer innocence.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Ha, yea."

"You are lucky, I know where he lives."

"How do you remember where he lives?"

"Saki, Naruto and I are best friends. Did you forget?"

"Yea, but you can't blame me! You guys aren't in the same social circle and you guys don't hangout during school majority of the time."

"Saki, we know each other since preschool! Just because of social standings and shit doesn't mean our friendship is going to disappear right away!"

"Sorry, but it happened to me." I said sadly as Kiba patted my thigh.

"Its okay, Saki. Look at you now though! You are stronger and one hell of a girl!"

"I am flattered, Kiba! Thanks and you are one hell of a guy too!"

"Thanks, and now we are here at the party!"

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of Kiba's car and went up to the entrance. I saw Naruto standing there greeting the guest one by one. I guess he saw me because he waved and smiled. I waved back and had a big grin on my face.

"Hey, Saki!" He greeted me as he hugged me.

"hey, Naruto. Great house!"

"Why thank you! Anyway, enjoy yourself with the endless amount of alcohol."

"Oh I WILL! Anyway, see you later!"

"Okay, later!"

I walked into the house to a sight of the whole student body either drinking, making out, dancing, singing, or grinding upon each other. I rolled my eyes and pushed the crowd with the loud music making people not hear me. So I had to either punch or push them, because I need my drinks now! I finally made it to the bar and made myself a really strong sake with extra lemon. I drank it all in about a minute. Now, I am ready to party.

I made myself another drink and started to look for Kiba. I couldn't find him so I gave up. I drank the rest of my drink and got ready to make a new one. I drank that one too and moved onto tequila shots. I had about ten shots in the span of five minutes.

I got tired of drinks and went to go dance out in the dance floor. They started to play the song "I love it"

I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
I watched I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs

I crashed my car into the bridge  
I don't care  
I love it  
I don't care

I pumped my fist in the air and started to jump up and down with the beat. I sang some of the lyrics and started to sway my hips. I twirled and rolled my hips around. The music was blaring in my ears making it impossible to have a conversation with someone and I think the alcohol is getting to my system. I bent my knees and swayed my hips until I reached the floor. I felt relaxed, and I have felt relaxed in a long time.

I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
I watched I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs

I crashed my car into the bridge  
I don't care  
I love it  
I don't care

You're on a different road  
I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth  
But I am up in space

You're so damn hard to please  
We gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70s but I'm a 90s bitch

I screamed out the last line with some other people. I started to two step with my hips swaying. I twirled my hair around my finger as I spun and lifted my leg up so I was doing a ballerina spin. I moved my hips and rolled my chest. I felt someone behind me and they started to grind up against me. My mind was hazy, but who gives a fuck?! I started to grind back and the stranger bent down their head to whisper in my ear.

"It is good to see you, Pinky."

I froze at the voice, it is Sasuke. I snapped out of my haze and backed away from him. I need some alcohol now, and I need it fast. I ran off to the bar without a word from me or a word from him. I made myself Tsunade's strongest sake and gulped it down as fast as I could.

Stupid, Uchiha! He is turning me into an alcohol. I got out some shot glasses and filled them up with vodka and tequila mix. I rapid fire the shots and my mind turned hazy.

Now, it is time to PAR-TAY!

**So here is chapter 3! **

**This party thing will be spilt up into two parts so don't get all crazy on me for not finishing the party. **

** But I was wondering if I should do the next chapter with her waking up from the party or her continue to party and crazy things are going to happen. **

**Review replies:**

**Dumburnette1234: Lol, at first I was going to make Shika not make her one. But was like f it, might as well put a glimmer of ShikaSaku. Ikr, the troublesome thing does remind me of Paul.**

**PrisonartoYourLove: Why thank you for your support and the compliment!**

**VeryLeNerd: Thanks! And I like the whole rebel thing to Sakura along with the flirting!**

**Sasuke140- Thanks!**

**Anime-girl-next-door**: Thanks for the support!

**Wildcat**: Well, I don't really hate Cinderella. Truth be told, Cinderella is one of my favorite Disney princess with Mulan in the lead. I thought of the story when I was actually watching Cinderella.

Goal: 25 or 27 reviews


	5. Party, Maul Sasuke, The whore, and movie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Cinderella, or any of the songs present in this chapter.

Fuck Cinderella

"_I'm drunk so I am going to maul Sasuke._

_Okay?"_

Sakura's POV

Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

I was in the crowd of grinders and dancers shaking what my mother gave me. I am going to be truthful; I am flat out drunk. I was grinding up against someone else, hoping a guy. Luckily, this time it wasn't Sasuke. My vision is perfectly fine still, but it is getting a little bit hazy. The music blared throughout my ears and I won't be surprised if my hearing gets worse after tonight. I got tired of dancing so I lightly pushed the mysterious grinder behind me. I wobbled all of the place and then I saw Sasuke sitting on the couch drinking sake.

"Sasuke!" I called out as I penguin wobbled towards him. I had a big grin on my face and he looked up at me. I fell into his lap and repositioned myself so I was comfortable.

Ask for money, and get advice  
Ask for advice, get money twice  
I'm from the dirty but that chico nice  
Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life

One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment

The music changed from Demi to Pitbull as I looked up at him with my doe eyes. "Sasuke-Kun! Isn't this a great party?!" I exclaimed. I giggled into my hand as he raised his eyebrow.

"Pinky, you are drunk."

"I AM NOT!" I yelled. "Sasuke-kun, why?" I whispered afterwards. I looked up to see him raise his right eyebrow with a frown.

"Hn? Explain what I did wrong." He said in his al-mighty tone that makes me sick in my stomach.

"Why did yoo sway no to me?! When I nwed a wide to the PAR-TAY!"

'"I was busy."

"LIAR! You lie! I see you with Karin at me house. You were picking her up! I thinked you didn't like her too! You lie twice!"

"All I did was pick her up. And I am not having this conversation with you when you are drunk!"

"Yesh, you pick her up, but no me! You don't wike me! Everybody loves Karin, because she so much better! But I am so much better!" I moved my position so my legs were on either side of him and my head was above his head. I kissed him full on and he soon responded.

**XxXxXx**

Sakura's POV

I woke up with a really bad headache. Damn it alcohol! This hangover will probably last three hours or so. 'What the fuck happened last night,' I thought as I got up from my spot on the ground. I see I passed out by the bar.

'**You got wasted big time.' My inner replied. **

'Please tell me, I didn't do anything I am going to regret later on.'

** 'Except for the fact, that you grinded with complete strangers, you confronted Sasuke about the whole Karin thing, and you practically had tongue sex with him too.'**

'Damnit!' I walked over other passed out bodies trying to find Kiba so we could go home and I could sleep in a more comfortable area. I found Kiba passed out on the staircase with drool coming out of the side of his mouth. I walked over more passed out bodies and shook his shoulder roughly so he could wake up.

"Hm? Saki?" He asked drowsy still, and I bet with a killer headache too.

"Wake up, Kiba. I want to go home so I could get refreshed."

'Okay, just help me up!" I rolled my eyes and help him up.

**XxXxXx**

I came out of the shower clean and sunnier; I guess that is the term. I had large t-shirt and black pajama capris. I dried my hair and put it into a messy bun with some rebellious strands sticking out. I went downstairs and into the kitchen so I could get rid of my horrible hangover headache.

I drank a big cup of coffee and took some aspirin. I yawned; I need a little nap besides it is only eight in the morning. I went back to my room and into a dark slumber in my comfy bed.

I woke up to the ringing of my cell phone. I groaned and moved my lazy ass out of bed so I could answer my phone. I check the time on my alarm clock before answering my phone. It was ten in the morning; I only had a TWO hour nap, how bad.

"Hello?" I asked as I help my phone to my ear.

"Sakura, it is your mother!"

"Mom? What the hell do you want?"

"Well, I want to speak with you! Besides, is it a crime for a mother to talk to her only child?"

"Yeah, especially if the so called mother left their so called daughter alone."

"Oh, Saki. You are seventeen now, get over it! Besides do you think we could meet up to talk?"

"First, you have no right to call me Saki. Second, really you act like leaving isn't a big deal! Which in reality it is! Third, I don't know if I want to talk to you, truthfully."

"Sakura, please? Meet me at the Fire Country café on Fifth Avenue in thirty minutes."

"Fine, but if I don't like it there, I am leaving right away. Okay?"

"I understand! Please come see your mother once in a while."

"Bye, whore."

"Sakura! I taught you better than to use those profanity in sight of your elders!"

"Well, mom, you didn't teach me shit. All you ever taught me was that you are a whore and not to follow you in your footsteps. Which I am glad, I didn't."

"Oh, Sakura! Well, we will talk much later. Bye!"

"Bye…" I threw my phone onto my bed and fell backwards on it too. I groaned and closed my eyes. I have thirty minutes to get ready, might as well get ready now. I changed into a green sundress that had a white sash around the waist. I slipped on some white vans and I tied my hair into a high ponytail. I put on some lip gloss. I left out the front door and started my walk towards the café.

**XxXxXx**

I sat across from my real mother in one of the booths by the window. My mother had short blond hair that was straightened. She has green-colored eyes that were darker than mine. She was wearing a red blouse with black slacks. She also had on three inch boots with little glitter specks on it. We already ordered our food and drinks.

I ordered hot tea and clam chowder. My headache still hasn't gone away, so might as well have some light food. My mother ordered water and a salad with extra ranch dressing which fails the purpose of the salad.

"You know ordering extra ranch, fails the healthy part of a salad?" I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"So? It is my food, I eat what I want. So, anyway how are you Sugar?" I had a look of disgust on my face as I looked at her. She is my mother, but I have this burning hate growing in the pit of my stomach.

"I am fine." I was able to bite out without going all crazy on her. I just have so much emotion directed toward this whore before me.

"That is just fantastic, so how is your father?" I glared at her as I sipped my hot tea.

"He is dead." I said as fire blazed in my eyes.

"Oh, how come I wasn't notified of this?"

"Because you ran off and never told him about your whoring business."

"Sakura, I believe it is time for you not to call me a whore but call me mom."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I am your real mother, Sakura. You have a part of me in you. It is respectful too."

"You don't know the first thing about respect."

"I respect you. And I love you."

"We both know that is a lie. So what do you really want? I am tired of all of the stalling."

"I want you to stay with me for the weekend next week."

"And why should I do that?"

"I am your mother; you are obligated to spend time with me. I am trying to do my best as a mother now Sakura."

"Well, you are seventeen years too late. And thank you for the meal. I have business to tend to." I said as I pushed out my chair and walked off.

**XxXxXx**

I sat on my bed and sighed. I can't believe she is trying to make up for the seventeen years she missed of my life. I don't know if I should hate her as much now, because she is trying to make an effort. I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and called Hinata.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Hina!" I said trying be cheerful.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"No, Hina. I am not!"

"What happened now? Is it Sasuke, Karin, Hikari, Tsunade-sama, Shika-kun, Ino, or Kiba-kun?"

"No, much, much worse than them."

"Ami?"

"No, my mom. She is trying to get back into my life again Hina!"

"Saki, when did she tell you this?"

"When we had a brunch at the Fire Country Café."

"Well, at least she is trying to make an effort. Saki, are thinking about considering her back into your life?"

"I don't know! I am just so confused. A part of me is thinking that she doesn't deserve too because all of the shit she put us through. But the other half at least she is trying to make an effort and second chances everybody deserve them."

"Saki, you might want to sleep on it though. Because you seem like you are going to lose your mind any minute now."

"Yeah, you are right. I need to think of the situation."

"On a lighter note, I am moving to Konoha tomorrow. So that means I will start school with you on Monday!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see you again Hina!"

"Me too, and I might live close by you too. Possibly across the street or a two houses down. Father is still trying to figure it out."

"Once you get here, I am going to throw you a Welcome to Konoha slumber party, just with the two of us."

"That sounds great. Oh I got to go; Father is being a batch of cookies!"

"Oh my Hina, you are too pure for your own good. Well, bye."

I hanged up and proceeded to call Kiba about tonight. I waited for him to answer his phone as I laid on my stomach.

"Hey?" He asked through the telephone. Why does he sound like he doesn't know who he is talking to?! Shouldn't his phone have caller I.D. or something?!

"Hey Kiba, are we still on for movie night today at my place?"

"Yeah, we are. I'll bring the drinks."

"No need Kiba; we have some many drinks here anyway. Is Shika-kun coming too?"

"Yeah, he should be here around five since his plane lands here. And he will have time to relax before coming to the movie night."

"Great! I will see you guys at eight tonight."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hanged up and got ready for movie night. I changed into a soft t-shirt and pajama pants. The pajama pants had little Kibas and Shikamarus with chibi faces. They designed it for my birthday last year. I slipped on my white fluffy flip-flop house slippers and went downstairs.

I entered the kitchen and grabbed three big bowls of popcorn, cotton candy, red licorice, chocolate, strawberries, crackers, and pizza that was already made. I grabbed three packs of lava cakes; each pack had two. Of course, I didn't carry all of this at the same time; I grabbed a few and dropped it off in the living room.

I grabbed chicken wings that varied from hot and spicy to honey BBQ. I grabbed four packs of twelve soda cans which were Pepsi, mountain dew, Coke, and Sprite. I went to the living room and made sure I had everything. I went over to the movie case and grabbed action, chick-flicks, and comedy movies.

I laid the out on the floor so when Kiba and Shikamaru come, we can choose which ones to watch. I went upstairs to grab a few pillows and blankets. I laid two blankets on the couch and another two on the ground. I place two pillows on the ground and the remaining three on the couch.

I went to the kitchen to grab more snack because you could never have enough snacks. I grabbed watermelon slices, a bowl of starburst, some buttermilk biscuits, a plate of fried chicken, and some more drinks such as sweet tea, water, and lemonade.

I went to call Kiba again to invite like three more people. He said he was going to invite Chouji, Shino, and Naruto. I was satisfied with those people he chose, so I told him it was okay if they came. Now that Chouji was coming, I had to make sure I got some more food. I went to grab four big bowl of potato chips each a different flavor and some barbequed meat. I had some cocktail sauce and shrimp laid out.

I went back upstairs to grab more blankets and pillows. I placed one each on the two armchairs and one pillows on each too. I laid down another blanket on the floor with two pillow. I just realized we are missing napkins and cups so I entered the kitchen again and grabbed the two items along with mocha and dangos.

I put up another small table earlier to put more snacks that didn't fit. Now, I can't wait for movie night!

**Now this is chapter four**

**Review replies: **

**xXxLoveAnimexXx: I sure will! And thanks for the review and the support for the story!**

**LadyMartel400: I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review and the compliment. **

**H2oprincess: Thanks for the review and I am glad you like it. I hoped you liked this chapter so far.**

**Aalc95: Thanks for the compliment and review. And yes poor Sakura, but not everybody has a fair chance with the guy they like.**

**VeryLeNerd: She isn't an alcolic like big time. She just likes to drink because I calms her down. Ikr Sasuke is a DB. They are undetermined for now. **

**Goal: 30 or 35 reviews**


	6. A new start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Cinderella

Fuck Cinderella

"_Change, change is everywhere._

_Yep, because I found a dime!"_

Sakura's POV

I waited patiently on the couch for my guest to arrive; it was ten more minutes until the colorful numbers on the digital wall clock change to eight. I sighed and got up and stretched. I have been sitting down for five minutes in that same sitting position waiting for those assholes to come. I looked at the snacks and it couldn't hurt to have some or a lot. I grabbed a handful of delicious buttered popcorn and stuffed my face with it.

I heard the doorbell ring as I swallowed the rest of the popcorn in my mouth. I walked over to the door and opened it, ready to greet my guests to movie night. But my eyes widened as I saw Karin with a blissful expression on her face and her hair messier than before. She looked at me and smiled. She seemed on cloud nine and I didn't really care. I grabbed her into the house and closed the door.

"Sakura, you are never going to believe what happened to me at the party and earlier today!" She exclaimed with a twinkle in her eyes and she expected me to tell her to carry on.

"Karin, I don't care really." I said as she pouted.

"Yes, you will! Because I lost my virginity! LOST IT! I AM NOW A WOMAN! HA, SAKURA!" She did a happy dance as I looked frozen.

"Karin, did you just say what I heard you say?"

"Yep, and you will never guess who I lost it too!"

"Karin, please tell me it was not that creepy guy Kabuto."

"Oh hell no, it was…"

"Who?" I started to shake her shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun."

And that is when everything just stopped and I was speechless. So many questions ran through my head. Like, when did he sleep with you during the party? Why did he sleep with you? Why did you let him deflower you? Did he really lie about hating you?

I clutched my head, too many questions and I needed answers. "Karin, during the party when did you sleep with him?"

"Hm, it was after he was done making out with you or a little bit later."

"SO that is when…" I muttered to myself.

"I guess, you couldn't give him what he wanted. So he came to me, the best thing ever."

"Karin, just get out of my face right now."

"Hmph! Fine, oh and Sasuke-kun will be coming around nine to pick me up for another round." She said as she winked at me and limped upstairs. The only joy I could get out of this is that she is in pain, but that is all.

I sat back down on the couch, stuffing my face with popcorn. Karin and Sasuke, seems like a match made in heaven. Maybe I wasn't destined for a happy ending. My little discouragement ended when my doorbell rang.

I opened the door and saw Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino. "Hey, you guys! Welcome."

They entered and I led them to the living room where the movie was being held. "Dang, Sakura. You made so many snacks!" Kiba exclaimed as he hugged me and lifted me in the air.

"Put me down, dog-boy."

"Fine, fine."

"Wow, I am in snack heaven! You rock, Sakura!" Chouji exclaimed as he stuffed his face with chips.

"Troublesome, this means more cleaning." Shika complained as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh shut up, Shika. You know, you love to help me clean along with Kiba!"

"Troublesome woman." He muttered as I threw a pillow at him.

"SO when is Naruto coming?" I asked because I want to watch the movies now to distract myself.

"He is coming with Sasuke since Naruto needed a ride." Shika answered.

"And you guys couldn't get him?"

"It was too troublesome."

I shook my head and heard the doorbell. "Oh joy," I muttered to myself.

"I will go get it, Saki." Kiba announced.

"Thanks Kiba!" I yelled after him as he went.

I sat down by Shikamaru as he laid his head on top of my lap. I covered him with a blanket and waited for Kiba to come back with Naruto.

"HEY! NARUTO IS HERE! BELIEVE IT!" I groaned, he can't keep his mouth shut.

"Hey!" I waved to him and he waved back. He went to go sit down on the floor with Kiba. I then saw him enter the living room.

"Oh, I brought the teme. Is that okay, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Sure." I bit out.

"Great! TEME, SIT OVER HERE!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO! Troublesome." Shika-kun huffed.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" I asked.

"Let's watch 21 and over!" Naruto requested.

"Sure, I need some comedy in my system. Just insert it in, Naruto!"

"Sure thing, Sakura-Chan!"

I nodded and sat down as Shika laid down, his head resting on my lap. I shook my head and lightly smiled as Shika started to sleep. But it is movie night, so he can't sleep. I flicked his forehead and giggled when he glared at me.

I did be a "quiet motion" as the movie started. He just sighed and turned his head to watch the movie. Ten minutes into the movie and a lot of snacks and drinks, I had to use the bathroom. I moved Shika's head and got up. I headed out of the room but I didn't notice someone following me.

I turned when I heard heavy footsteps. I came face to face with…

Hinata's POV

I stood outside my old house dressed in a white sundress and purple flats. I had on a big sun hat with a purple ribbon tied around it. I also had a white cardigan over the sundress because it was chilly in the morning. I watched my cousin Neji and my father pack up the rest of the things into the moving trucks.

"Neji-nii-san?" I called out to him because it is cold and I want to know when we are going to be done.

"Yes, Lady Hinata?"

"When are you guys going to be done?" I asked while moving my bangs out of my face.

"In about ten minutes or so, don't worry, we will be quick."

"Okay, please hurry it is cold out here."

"Sure will, Hinata-sama."

I walked away from my spot from where I was staring at my old house. I am glad I am getting out of this place; Oto is not paradise. I sighed and walked around checking the moving vans here and there. I don't know why we own so much stuff. I would like to have a little less materialistic importance in my life.

Really, I would just be fine with a simple home, a bed, food, clothes, cleaning supplies, my laptop and cellphone, electricity, and internet connection.

"Come, Lady Hinata. We are leaving now!" I heard my little sister, Hanabi, yell out to me.

"Okay, I am coming!" I responded before jogging to where they were standing. We were taking the limo to Konoha. I sat on one side across from Hanabi while my father and Neji sat on the seats in the back by the television.

The trip is going to be about four hours long luckily I have my cell phone. I turned it on and signed into my email.

**To: DanceLikeNobodyIsAround**

**From: FoxyandRamen10**

**(Today, 5 minutes ago)**

**Hey Dance-Bug!**

**It has been a while since we emailed each other**

**How have you been?!**

**My life has been a little bit boring without**

**Your sweet replies!**

**You know what happened today?!**

**The teme didn't pay for my ramen!**

**So I am out of my daily allowance. **

**He could've helped out a best friend, ya know?**

**Fucking asshole!**

**Oops, sorry for the FORBIDDEN words!**

**I know how you feel about them. **

**Sorry again.**

**Anyway, reply back soon Dance-Bug**

**To: FoxyandRamen10**

**From: DanceLikeNobodyIsAround**

**(Today, Just now)**

**Hey, Foxy**

**I know right, we haven't talked to each other in so long**

**I am sad, just kidding I am great.**

**How about you?**

**I missed ur replies too, they always**

**Put a smile on my face. **

**Well, today I am moving from my home in Oto**

**To Konoha. **

**The trip is like four hours, but luckily**

**I have you to talk with. **

**It is okay about the FORBIDDEN WORDS**

**Strawberry has a potty mouth**

**So I am use to it. **

**Anyway, what are you doing?**

**Reply back soon Foxy**

**To: DanceLikeNobodyIsAround**

**From: FoxyandRamen10**

**Don't scare me like that, **

**Dance-Bug**

**I seriously thought you were sad!**

**I don't like it when you are sad.**

**So you used to live Oto?**

**I guess that is…pretty cool.**

**And you are moving to Konoha?!**

**I live in Konoha. **

**I am ramen-tastic!**

**Strawberry, your best friend?**

**I am glad you are used to bad words now.**

**Don't worry, I won't overuse them **

**I am at the Teme's house right now with the rest of **

**Guys except for Birdie. He has to help out his family member.**

**You know, you are too pure and innocent?**

**Anyway, reply back Dance-Bug.**

**To: FoxyandRamen10**

**From: DanceLikeNobodyIsAround**

**I am so sorry, I worried you!**

**I feel bad now.**

**Yep, I use to live in Oto. **

**Do you have something against Oto?**

**I don't really mind because**

**I hate Oto.**

**Cool, how is it in Konoha?**

**Yep, Strawberry is my best friend. **

**Is it a bad thing if I am too**

**Pure and innocent?**

**Strawberry thinks that too.**

**Is it annoying?**

**I hope it isn't!**

**Anyway, reply back Foxy.**

**To: DanceLikeNobodyIsAround**

**From: FoxyandRamen10**

**Don't feel bad!**

**Because if you feel bad then  
I will feel bad.**

**Well, I kind of have something against Oto**

**Well, you see, Oto Private Academy is**

**My school, Konoha private Academy's,**

**Rival.**

**I am kind of glad you **

**Hate Oto. **

**Konoha is AWESOME, BELIVE IT!**

**The weather, the ramen, the community**

**It is just great.**

**You will love it once you get here. **

**No, it isn't a bad thing that you**

**Are too pure or innocent.**

**It makes you even cuter!**

**And Great mind think alike!**

**It isn't annoying either!**

**So don't worry about it!**

**Awaiting your sweet replies,**

**Foxy.**

**To: FoxyandRamen10**

**From: DanceLikeNoOneIsAround**

**Can you send a pic of you to me?**

**I really want to see how you look.**

**Awaiting your picture, **

**Dance-Bug**

**To: DanceLikeNoOneIsAround**

**From: FoxyandRamen10**

**Sure, I have it attached.**

**(**_**photo file attached)**_

Hinata clicked on the photo and it showed a pale guy with black hair that was styled in a chicken butt mold. He had black eyes and really handsome face. God damn, he was sexy! Like sexy, sexy.

**To: FoxyandRamen10**

**From: DanceLikeNoOneIsAround**

**Wow, you're very, VERY handsome.**

**Lol!**

**Thanks for a pic.**

**Here is one of me**

**(photo of Hinata standing on bridge.)**

**I hope you like the picture!**

**Dance Bug**

**To: DanceLikeNoOneIsAround**

**From: FoxyandRomen10**

**Wow, you look so**

**Beautiful!**

**Love,**

**Foxy!**

**To: FoxyandRamen10**

**From: DanceLikeNoOneIsThere**

**Thank you!**

**Do you think we could meet?**

**Since, I am going to be in Kohona?**

**Dance Bug**

Foxy never replied back and I sighed. Maybe his phone died, and that is why he didn't reply. But the doubt was filling my head. I kept on checking on my email to see if he replied and I didn't know. I gave up after a while.

**XxXxXx**

We finally made it to Konoha and we stopped in front of my new home. I got out my phone and dialed Saki's number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Saki. It is Hinata."

"Oh hey. Wassup Hina?"

"I am in Konoha! We just got here."

"Great…can I go back to sleep?"

"Saki! You are suppose be jumping up and down! And running down to me."

"But I am tired and it is Sunday. The lazy day!"

"Fine, be that way."

"Can't I just visit in the afternoon?"

"Okay, but you better!"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hanged up and put my phone away. It is finally a new start. A new start with my best friend in a new town. I smiled and went to go help with the luggage.


End file.
